


With her still

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Needs, Nolan's POV, Threesome - F/M/M, Why They Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan's POV on what the three of them offer each other (and why Emily needs them both)</p><p>Written for a prompt at the Fire & Ice Revenge ficathon on lj: weasleytook.livejournal.com/435643.html</p><p>Prompt: "Nolan/Emily/Jack, and the dark never enters but it also never leaves, and the spark that he gave you is just an ember all but out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With her still

Jack sees the best in her, and that's just one of the reasons Nolan needs Jack desperately.

Jack sees right to the that last shard of the girl she used to be, the girl who could laugh and mean it, who thought abot the future and not the past, and sometimes Nolan thinks that if she lets him, Jack can coax that dying spark of goodness into a full-fledged flame. Into something that consume her, or at least her plans.

There was something about Jack that she needed, that both of them needed. When Jack looked at Nolan, eyes full of trust, there was almost nothing Nolan wouldnt do for him. It was easy for Nolan to look at people with disdain or with amusement. Jack somehow cut through to that sad sheltered part of him that could admit (even to himself) that he wanted sincerity, he wanted softness. He wanted to adore someone. 

For all that Jack did, however, Emily needed Nolan too.

This wasn't just ego on Nolan' part. Jack saw the good in Emily, but Nolan saw all of Emily. And she needed that just as much; there was no one else in the world who knew her like Nolan did, and he could look right at the worst of her -- the dark gleam of pleasure in destruction, the knife edge dance she did, always a step away from going much, much too far -- without flinching. 

Well, mostly without flinching.

She needed both of them, Nolan knew. Optimism and reality. Bitter and the sweet.

As they lay in bed sleeping, Emily in the middle, Nolan leans forward, pressing lightly into her, nestling his face in her hair. She stirs (a light sleeper, always), but then goes back to sleep as Nolan wraps his arms around her, tilting them both closer to Jack. Nolan tries to make her feel surrounded, lost in an ocean of warmth and promise and slow, soft breaths. 

He tries to make her feel as if nothing could touch her.


End file.
